Dragon Meets Dragon
by Starshine Featherwing
Summary: In the world of Pern, dragons are a bit different from the classical view of them. So, what happens when the dragons of Pern meet a more classical dragon. The world of Pern will never be the same.


"F'lar! Thread falling in Benden!" yelled F'nor running in to the Weyr.

"What? Mnmenth sound the alarm." cried F'lar, jumping out of bed.

Everyone scrambled from their Weyrs heading for their dragons. Geared up in moments and hand full with firestone sacks they ran to their dragons. A quick cold flash between and they appeared over the skies of Benden Hold.

The flaming started in an instant. No one had much time at all to notice a newcomer to the crowd, hovering on the edge of the threadfall.

"Should we help?" asked the rider

_I don't see why not. _replied the dragon.

"You're not tired at all?"

_No, not at all. Let's go!_

The two joined the fight. Ducking, dodging and destroying thread. Soon the thread disappeared and the two were noticed.

_F'lar there are newcomers here,_ said Memnenth.

"Where?"

_Up._

F'lar looked up and saw the two.

"Who are they?" F'lar wondered. The rider was a pale skinned girl, dressed in blue. She looked wild. She wore her hair long and loose, leaving her blonde and purple locks to trial in the wind.

The dragon she was riding looked so strange. It was bright red but it didn't have hide, it had more like tiny shields all over its body. Ivory horns and claws accented the red dragon's outlandish look. It was long and lean, ready to take on anything.

_Wait for them to come to us or shall we go to them?_ asked F'lar.

_They have already beaten us._

F'lar looked up to see the two winging their way towards him.

"Hello there. I am F'lar, Weyrleader of Benden Weyr," said F'lar, once they got close enough.

"Greetings F'lar, I am Saeya, Tari of the Lamea-na, the Wind Watchers," replied the woman.

"Come back to the Weyr with me. We can talk more there." F'lar gave the signal and flew _between_.

"These people are being rather rude assuming that everyone can do what they can…" said Saeya, "do you know where they went?"

The dragon nodded and sped off in the direction of the Weyr. A few moments later, they landed in the bowl much to the surprise of the weyrfolk and dragons.

Murmurs of "who are they? Strange appearance and demon" perforated the air.

"I will announce you soon enough, but first you must talk to Lessa. She will be excited to meet you," said F'lar.

He lead Saeya up a set of stone stairs and into the Weyrwoman's weyr. Ramoth lay sleeping on her great stone couch but awoke upon sight of the newcomer.

_Be still great one I am not here to steal what is yours. I mean you no harm._

Ramoth took note of the response and let herself fall back asleep. Saeya followed F'lar into a chamber off to the left of the dragon's couch. It was a living chamber. Sitting at a high wooden table was a smaller woman with dark hair.

"Saeya, this is Lessa Weyrwoman of Benden Weyr," said F'lar as Lessa got up.

"Welcome Saeya," said Lessa, her tone pleasant.

"I thank you Weyrwoman. Please could you spare shelter for me and Kaiz for a few nights until he is well rested?" asked Saeya bowing before Lessa who was only a few inches shorter than herself.

"Yes, we can grant that. We can give you a Queen's weyr as it is that you are our guest. Is Kaiz hungry at all? He is welcome to our stock as long as he doesn't run them too much," said Lessa.

"No, he won't nor will he eat much. Thank you Lessa, Weyrwoman of Benden. I must check on Kaiz and see to it that he eats," said Saeya. She again bowed to Lessa and this time F'lar as well and turned remembering her way back down.

Saeya strode through the caverns and out in to the bowl of the Weyr finding Kaiz resting outside the mouth of the cave, surrounded by a ring of people watching him as he slept.

"Kaiz?"

_Nehh…what?_ asked Kaiz. Picking up his head.

_Are you hungry? The Weyrleader have offered to let you eat form their stock of beasts. Just don't run them too much, _replied Saeya.

_Ok, _said Kaiz getting up and heading towards the beasts with out a second thought.

_He must be really hungry not to want to talk._

"excuse me?" said a voice behind Saeya, " I don't want to be rude but are you hungry as well?"

Saeya turned to see a small blonde woman standing behind her a few feet back. "Hello I am Brekke. Please follow me to the kitchens," she said turning around.

"Thank you Brekke," replied the outcast.

Brekke lead Saeya to a table, sat her down and went for a bowl of stew.

"Here fresh from the pot. Wherry stew," said Brekke setting down the bowl.

"Again I thank you," said Saeya. She picked up a spoon and very quietly ate her stew. Meanwhile Brekke had grabbed another bowl of stew and came and sat down near Saeya.

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Saeya. The dragon's name is Kaiz."

The two finished quickly and Brekke offered to show Saeya to her weyr. By the time Saeya and Brekke reached the weyr, Kaiz had finished his meal and was looking for his rider.

_Here, in one of the weyrs, Kaiz. Can you find me?_

_Yes your voice is easy to find._

In a few minutes Kaiz appeared at the mouth of the cave. _I want to go to sleep. _

_Then come in here and lay down. Be warned though their dragons sleep on stone couches. _

_Really? _whined Kaiz, _but stone is no fun. It's so hard._

_Well that is a characteristic of stone. _

_Are you sure I can't just-_

_NO! Not now. We really can't risk that. I will come lay with you until you fall asleep, but please don't do anything rash. _

The red dragon slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down heavily, groaning the entire way. Kaiz was much smaller than the dragons of the Weyr and took up less than half the space of the large couch.

"He sounds tired," said Brekke.

"and sore," added Saeya, "Thanks. I believe I will join him, the day has been long." And so Saeya and Kaiz went to sleep, Saeya joining Kaiz on the couch soon after Brekke left.

A few days past and Saeya and Kaiz had started to help out the Weyr as best they could along with staying out of sight of the common folk and riders from other Weyrs.

Today they were going back out to help fight thread. The first time since meeting the riders of Benden. Saeya and Kaiz watched from their ledge as riders got their dragons ready.

_We should go down there and be useful, _said Saeya.

_How? Do nothing down there and get in the way?_

"Why are you so smart sometimes?"

_Because I enjoy perplexing you._

"very funny…" replied Saeya letting her mind wander again.

"Saeya do you need anything? Flying straps? Firestone?" Asked Brekke coming up top to the weyr.

"No we're all set."

"You fly bareback?" asked Brekke incredulously.

"You can see for yourself if you don't believe me," replied Saeya, seeing everyone getting ready to move. "Kaiz you ready?"

_To play with fire? Oh yah!_

Saeya jumped on Kaiz's back. No straps nothing to hold her on except her own power. They flew out straight to where Thread was supposed to fall, beating the others by mere moments, as they appeared from _between_.

The fight began, Kaiz had no problem fighting for hours, flaming all the thread in his way. They flew for hours, and they were thankful not to need firestone.

As the sunset, Kaiz and Saeya flew back to the Weyr. They had done a lot, destroying more thread than any other team. But they didn't care. Thread was not very hard to deal with compared to what they faced at home.

Kaiz landed on the edge of the weyr, let Saeya get off then headed straight for the stone couch and went to sleep. Saeya wanted to join him but first took a quick bath and laid down besides her dragon.

The next morning Kaiz was out lounging by weyrlings listening as they were instructed on how to deal with thread.

Saeya was watching from a distance, and was about to go back inside, when she heard, "Why can't we fly Thread? They let this tiny guy go. I mean what can he do? He's useless."

Kaiz was furious and he showed it by letting a breath of fire burn right at the young man.

"Kaiz! Stop this!" screamed a voice. Saeya was in front of the flames protecting the boy.

Kaiz clamped down stopping the fire.

"Kaiz! You know better! They can't stop your attacks! They need firestone!"

By now the entire Weyrling class was looking at the two in awe. Kaiz had used fire without needing firestone and Saeya had blocked the flames, which had turned the rock around her cherry red.

"KAIZ APPOLOGIZE! And so he can hear it!" said Saeya.

_I am very sorry for loosing my temper with you young one and I am sorry for forgetting about the… lack of fire. You have my humblest apologies, _said Kaiz to the amassed group in their heads. He dropped back down to the ground and lay quiet.

"And you young man should not be insulting dragons especially those you know nothing about. You should consider yourself lucky I was here to stop him," Saeya paused to let the words sink in, "Well?"

"I accept your apologies, red dragon and I owe much thanks to you fair lady. I am wiser now and shall not forget this lesson," said the boy, he must have been around thirteen.

"Nor shall any of us," replied the Weyrlingmaster, "All of you should take notice. So the dragon is smaller than some of ours, but you should not judge by size. And remember these two are more powerful than any of you could ever hope to be." The Weyrlingmaster turned his attention back to instruction.

_Kaiz… are you ok?_

_I am much ashamed and upset. I want to go home. _

_I know me too, but we can't. It's not your fault you know, but they might force us to leave if I hadn't done something. That kid was in the wrong. _

_Saeya how are _you_ doing? _

_Fine. _

_That's not what I mean. _

_I have sometime left. I am getting edgier as the days pass, but I will be fine for a few more weeks if need be. I will go to F'lar. I can explain the situation. Please for now go back to the Weyr. I will return shortly. _

Saeya watched as Kaiz got up and sulked his way back to the weyr. She followed him at a distance but she had another destination. Quickly she located Brekke and asked her where Saeya could find F'lar. Brekke told her that F'lar was on his way down to the kitchen.

Saeya sprinted to the kitchen hoping to intercept F'lar. She made it just in time.

"F'lar I must speak with you it is a matter of urgency," said Saeya quietly.

"I was looking for you as well Lessa wants to talk to you."

"Very well, what I have to say is best heard by both of you."

Saeya followed F'lar back up the stairs to the Weyrwoman's weyr. Once inside Lessa came into view. She was consoling Ramoth.

Saeya knelt on the ground and bowed her head. "Lessa I apologize, Kaiz felt insulted by what one of the weyrlings said. He became upset and momentarily forgot about your lack of…defense against his attacks. There really is not much dragon fighting dragon here. I stopped the fire and kept the pair safe. But, I felt that this should be something you should hear right away and not thought the rumor stream where it can be distorted."

"Thank you for reporting this directly to us," replied Lessa thoughtfully, "do you believe the pair be in need of further punishment?"

"No, Kaiz would like it, but the fact that they were in harm's way as a result of their actions should be fair warning."

"Very well," Lessa paused again, "Lady Saeya, please understand I do not wish to make you uncomfortable at all by asking these questions. F'lar, love, can you leave us for a bit?"

F'lar smiled and walked out of the room.

"Kaiz is a male dragon yes?"

"He is."

"I worry. One of our younger Queens is ready to rise soon. Does Kaiz have any interest in…flying her?"

Saeya smiled and held back a laugh. "Kaiz has a mate. At home everyone has only one mate and only one for life. I can assure you, he has no interest in your rising queens or greens." Saeya's face dropped a little.

"Saeya?"

"Thank you for believing me. And I am glad I could ease your worries," said Saeya quickly, "I will go now." She left and walked back to her weyr and curled up next to Kaiz.

_Saeya, what's wrong?_

_I am tired and lonely. I want to go home. _

_I know. For now just sleep, _said Kaiz, moving his head to blow a stream of warm air over Saeya.

_Fair dreams, Kaiz. _

Saeya's breathing fell to light snoring and Kaiz watched over her. His rider was unhappy that would change soon, Kaiz wouldn't let her remain that way for long.

Rumors spread about a red dragon flying through the air fighting thread, reaches other Weyrs. Talk spreads and people get curious. And soon the time comes when Benden is pinpointed. The other Weyrleaders come and demand an answer.

"F'lar, explain this. What is this we are hearing about a red dragon?"


End file.
